Far North
by DarkHorse1
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli hear of strange things going on in the north and go to investigate. What they find may have dire consequences for all of Middle Earth. R&R, ya'll!
1. Prologue

DarkHorse says: I'm disclaimin' all stuff that ain't mine. There are two major OCs in this story, but there's no romance. No one falls in love in this story. There's no slash either. Also, I love Legolas, so expect lots of the story to revolve around him for no particular reason. I don't know all that much about the geography of M-E, so I took some artistic liberties with the location. Same thing goes for the languages…actually it goes for most of the story, since I got half way through FOTR before becoming bored out of my mind with it. I scanned through TTT, and glanced at ROTK. My knowledge is based off the movies, but this doesn't necessarily take place in the movie-verse. I guess that makes it sort of AU-ish.

Anyways, onward!

Far north, further than any Man had been in ages, a sleeping darkness finally awoke to the sound of a great tower of stone crashing to the ground.

* * *

Aragorn, or as he was now known, King Elessar, paced his chambers. 

"This is the fourth time in as many weeks word has come from the north of something that should not be. Even the remaining Dwarves of Erebor are sending messages of strange things lurking beyond the Iron Hills. I do not wish to see Middle Earth shrouded in darkness again, not when we have finally recovered from Sauron's evil."

The Lady Arwen placed a restraining hand on the Man's arm. "Wearing a groove into the rugs will not help you solve this mystery. It may be just the land itself coming back into the Light after the Shadow has so long been upon it."

Aragorn looked at his wife. "Aye, that may be, but my heart tells me otherwise."

* * *

Legolas made his way out of the Mirkwood Forest. His companion, the Dwarf Gimli, _hmphed_ in what could only be described as relief. 

"Glad to be out of the forest, my short friend?" Legolas chided playfully.

"Not so much the forest, Pointy-ear, but the eyes of your kin. The trees I trust not to stare at me as if I were an abomination," the Dwarf grumbled.

Legolas sobered. "I am sorry, Gimli, if any of my people offended you. They have been isolated in the forest for so long, they no longer trust outsiders. It took many months to get my father to accept Aragorn as a true friend, and I can only hope he finds that same trust in you."

"There was no offense taken, lad."

Legolas grinned at the last word. He was far older than Gimli, but the Dwarf either didn't notice or didn't care. He suspected the latter. "In any case, we should make haste to Edoras and speak with King Eomer. Perhaps he can shed light on the darkness that is creeping in the North."

* * *

Unfortunately, King Eomer was unable to give them much more information than they already knew. 

"Rumors of strange beasts have reached here. They attack in the night, and stalk the shadows. It seems that these creatures are actively hunting Men. Few live to speak of their encounters, but it is said that they are as big as small horses and resemble the fell beasts of the Nazgul."

"They are winged?" asked Legolas.

"No, not that I am aware of. I fear that King Elessar knows less of this than we do. Will you go to him?"

"Aye, Minas Tirith was our next destination."

* * *

Aragorn met Legolas and Gimli with open arms once they reached the White City. 

"I would ask that you tell me all you have heard, but I think first I should let you rest and bathe. We shall speak at first light in my chambers."

Both travelers, while anxious to inform the King of what they knew, were weary and gratefully accepted Aragorn's offer.

At dawn, and after explaining to Aragorn what information they had gathered from Mirkwood and Edoras, the King sat quietly for a moment, then asked, "You have been north in Mirkwood for some time, Legolas, do you feel these happenings are of an evil nature?"

Legolas sighed. "I wish that I could tell you for certain, Aragorn. I have felt a steadily growing darkness while in Mirkwood, but there is also something else there that is not entirely malevolent."

"My cousin in Erebor feels the same," Gimli offered. "He believes there is another force beyond the Iron Hills that is preventing this unknown menace from spreading to the South."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, while Legolas looked to his traveling partner incredulously. "You have never spoken of this before. Did it suddenly occur to you?"

Gimli only shrugged. "I did not wish to repeat myself."

"Dwarves," Legolas muttered.

Aragorn grinned. It was good to be among close friends again. "Well, shall we prepare for a northern hiking trip?"


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman leaned against the black mass. "Phalanth, do you think the Emperor is right in his decision to leave the _aswyr_ alone? They have been encroaching on our borders for the past seven months, ever since the Dark Tower fell."

The blackness behind her rumbled. "I believe the Emperor is doing what he thinks is best for his people. He does not want the Master _Aswyr_ to emerge from its long slumber solely bent on revenge."

"The Master has already woken with the falling of the Tower. It seems as if it was waiting for just such an opportunity. The world is weak, Phalanth, I feel it in my soul. The _aswyr_ are going to take advantage of that weakness."

A great red eye appeared in the blackness. "Lady Stellan, have you…"

"No, I have not spoken directly with Moro. But perhaps She is also waiting for the right time."

* * *

The three travelers made a hasty camp in a shallow cave. The blizzard had come upon them suddenly; even Legolas was only able to give half an hour's warning.

Aragorn built a fire with whatever wood he was able to gather in such a short amount of time. "I think we have finally passed the Iron Hills. We should soon start to see evidence of whatever darkness is lurking here."

Legolas frowned. "I shall take first watch tonight. There is something that troubles me about this place. A creeping shadow."

Gimli did not like the Elf's tone of voice.

The blizzard had stopped abruptly after midnight, when Legolas was still on watch. It was a moonless night, but he could still see well enough with the light of the stars and his own superior Elven sight. He scanned the surrounding hills and brush for anything that would have put his senses on such an alert.

He almost didn't catch the movement at first, but his eyes immediately locked onto where he saw a bush shake. A slinking beast appeared, then another. And another and more until there were eight of the creatures.

"Aragorn, Gimli, awake. We have company."

Both were immediately on their feet, weapons in hand. All three of them stood at the mouth of the cave, Gimli with axes brandished and Legolas and Aragorn aiming their bows.

The creatures, reptilian in appearance, gradually circled closer, as if sizing them up. As they came within reach of the light of the fire, their yellow eyes glowed, and their scales rippled with every movement.

Aragorn was the first to notice the fangs on the beasts. "Those teeth are likely venomous. Do not get in reach of them," he whispered.

As if in response, one of the creatures snarled and charged. Legolas fired with the bow given him by Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien. It struck the beast between the glowing eyes, killing it instantly.

That seemed to be the only invitation the other creatures needed, for they all charged together. Aragorn and Legolas felled one apiece before the beasts were on top of them, forcing the use of blades.

Gimli had two axes at hand and put them both to good use, killing two of the monsters. "Haha! If this is the evil that lurks up here, I believe we have nothing to worry about!" he exclaimed happily before turning and killing another of the beasts.

Aragorn looked up from the corpse of the beast he had just dispatched at Gimli, wondering why the Dwarf suddenly decided to gloat. The battle was not over yet.

His thoughts were proven when he heard Legolas shout his name, and then he was violently tackled by the Elf. He looked up, stunned, as his friend drove one of his twin daggers down the throat of the creature on top of him.

Legolas was panting heavily, and blood freely dripped from the wound in his side.

Climbing to his feet, Aragorn said, "It is over for now. Legolas, let me see to that injury."

"No, it is nothing to worry about." Even as he said it, Legolas felt his head start to swim and he sank to his knees.

"Legolas! Stop being stubborn. If you were bitten, you were most likely poisoned as well. Come back to the cave so I can treat you," Aragorn insisted.

He struggled back to his feet. "No," he breathed, "I still feel more of those foul creatures about. We need to leave this place."

Aragorn and Gimli looked skeptical. "At least bind the wound so you are not leaving a great trail of blood for anyone to find," Gimli said.

Legolas smiled weakly, and went to get some bandages. His head started to spin once more, and he felt nauseous. He closed his eyes, hoping the feeling would pass. It did not, and he dropped to his knees again and began to retch violently.

Both Gimli and Aragorn were at his side in an instant. Legolas grabbed at his wound as a shooting pain traveled from it around to his back. It crept up his spine and exploded in his head. He had stopped vomiting and only coughed weakly, bringing up little else. He groaned at the excruciating pain in his skull, and then, only faintly registering Aragorn's soft cry of, "By the Valar," Legolas slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

Aragorn had sent the prayer upon seeing the amount of dark, viscous blood the Elf had choked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn packed Legolas's wound with _athelas_, hoping it would slow the poisoning. The Elf was still unconscious, for which he was grateful.

Gimli stomped into the cave, shaking snow from his clothing and beard. It had begun to snow again, and though Aragorn wanted to get Legolas out of the elements before his condition worsened, he didn't relish the thought of going out into a blizzard with a half-dead Elf on his back.

"Brrrrrr," Gimli muttered, and shook more snow off. "Well, lad, it seems we have one of two choices: keep going or turn around and try to make it to Erebor. I did not see anything that would lead me to believe that we are any closer to one than the other."

Aragorn looked down at Legolas, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, albeit with his eyes closed. "We've been traveling east for three days and have yet to come upon a settlement. It will take longer to head back with Legolas in this condition. If we keep heading East, we should find the place where the rumors and stories originated. I would say we take a vote, but…"

Gimli snorted. "You've given every reason why we should go both ways, lad. You know Elves better than I do. Will he make it longer than three days? For I feel we should come upon something sooner if we keep heading East."

"Hmm. Perhaps we should come to a conclusion in the morn. I think we could both use a little rest."

"Shall we set a watch?" Gimli asked, with a pointed look at the nearest corpse.

"I do not believe that will be necessary. Most creatures stay away from the stench of their dead."

* * *

Lady Stellan blew the dust off the scale she had been working with. "What do you think?"

Phalanth looked at the scale. "Perfect. Does it fit you?"

She slipped the scale over her head, effectively creating a breastplate. "Hm. Perhaps a little more rounding about the neck and shoulders, but otherwise it fits me well. It could be a little more flexible in the chest, though."

"Dragon scales are not meant to be flexible, Lady Stellan. You should consider yourself honored that I let you have one of my shed-scales."

Stellan rolled her eyes at the great black dragon before her. "'Let me have one'? Phalanth, you scratched it off and tossed it in my general direction while saying 'Knock yourself out.' It almost broke my foot."

Phalanth blew smoke through his nostrils, but before he could retort, a guard approached the pair.

"My Lady, there have been reports of a pack of _aswyr_ at the very edge of our lands to the West."

"Yes?"

The guard shifted on his feet and looked uncomfortable. "Well, my Lady, it seems that you and Lord Phalanth are the only ones capable of reaching the area. The pass to the Moon Plateau is currently blocked by snow, so the foot soldiers are unable to get to the Western border."

"And on whose authority have I been dispatched to the area?" Stellan asked, more than slightly angry with the assumption that just because Phalanth could fly anywhere didn't mean he wanted to. It also irked her that it was apparently a given that she would go as well.

The guard didn't answer her, but he did have the sense to be chagrined.

"Well?" Stellan prompted, aware that Phalanth was moving in behind her. The poor guard looked like he was about to wet himself in fear of the black dragon.

"It was my authority, Lady Mage."

"Emperor!" Stellan gasped in surprise, and whirled to face the scowling man. "But, I do not understand. I thought we were to leave the _aswyr_ alone. Have they attacked a village?"

"No, they have not. The whole pack was killed by both arrow and blade. I fear the ones who did this know not what they have unleashed upon our lands. Find the violators of my edict and bring them before me."

* * *

When the sun rose, Aragorn and Gimli packed what little they had brought with them.

"I feel we must keep moving forward, my friend," Aragorn said, breaking the silence.

"I agree. Mayhap we will come across someone who knows how to treat this poison," Gimli said, stuffing a piece of dried venison into his mouth.

A low groan from the vicinity of the floor captured their attention. Aragorn dropped immediately to Legolas's side. "How do you feel?"

Legolas kept his eyes closed, but replied, "Like a thousand angry balrogs are inside my head, trying to get loose." His normally strong voice was weak and raspy.

Gimli readied some tea while Aragorn helped the Elf sit up. Legolas winced slightly at the pain in his side and head. He risked opening his eyes, expecting his headache to worsen.

"Aragorn, how much time has passed? Is it still the same night we fought those beasts?"

Aragorn frowned. "No. It is daylight and the sun is shining."

Legolas's eyes widened. "I…I cannot see it…Aragorn?"

The Man moved directly in front of the Elf, staring deeply into Legolas's eyes. The pupils were fixed in an unseeing gaze and the all the vessels in the whites of the eyes had burst, leaving them a ghoulish blood red.

"Legolas…your eyes are…damaged," Aragorn said quietly.

Gimli pushed the tea into Legolas's slightly shaking hands and gave another cup to Aragorn.

"I do not know how to heal this type of injury, my friend. Lord Elrond—"

"No. We should move on. I will Heal in time. Until then, will you guide me?"

"Of course. Are you strong enough to walk?"

Legolas slowly pulled himself to his feet and placed a steadying hand on the cave wall. "Yes, for now. Let us be off; I do not wish to remain among the stench of these dead creatures any longer."

The three left the cave, Aragorn in the lead and Legolas with a hand on his shoulder. The Elf would normally be able to "hear" where he was going, but the terrain was unfamiliar and uneven. The recent snowfall didn't help much, either.

* * *

"Stellan, we've just passed the Moon Plateau!" Phalanth shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Good, drop below the clouds and maybe we can find the dead pack!" Stellan shouted in reply. She was securely strapped to the Dragon between the massive wings and the shoulders of his forearms. Usually she found flying with Phalanth exhilarating, but the multitude of furs she had wrapped herself in lessened her ability to enjoy it. Stellan had never flown with the Dragon during winter and at night. It was colder than she thought was worldly possible.

Phalanth went into a shallow dive, but it was enough to send Stellan's stomach into her throat. He leveled off just above the treetops. Both were now on alert for the dead _aswyr_.

Phalanth's nose led them directly to the site in just under an hour. Eight corpses lay in the snow, surrounding a small cave. He landed neatly outside the cave, and Stellan hopped off.

She wandered to the furthest corpse and noted the arrow that lay embedded in the beast's skull. "This one must have been killed first, and then the others moved in." She pulled the arrow out. "This isn't like any fletching I've seen made by my people. The arrow shaft itself must be strong to bore through _aswyr_ skull."

"That, and the shooter was powerful. These three here were all slashed with a broad weapon, either a great sword or an ax of some kind," Phalanth said, looking down at the bodies.

"There are two more that were also shot, one in the head, the other in the chest. There's different fletching on the arrows, though. Two shooters?"

"And a swordsman. So, at least three strangers in the forest."

"Hmm," Stellan mumbled, looking over the last aswyr. "A scuffle. One was brought down here, but escaped." She crouched, looking closely at the body. "Stabbed in the throat? This _aswyr_ must have been right on top of him!"

Phalanth sauntered over and sniffed the ground. "Blood I do not recognize has been spilled here. We have an injured stranger."

"Most likely dying by this point, unless he's got magic enough to Heal, but I don't feel anything even that strong near here." Stellan turned her attention to the cave and saw the remnants of a fire, as well as some dried herbs she didn't know.

She came out of the cave to find Phalanth staring east. She clapped a hand on his forearm, and asked, "Ready to go for a walk?"


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn estimated they had only gone about twenty miles before nightfall. Legolas was worsening, and even the stubborn Elf had gone far enough to admit it.

"I am sorry, Aragorn. If I—"

"There is nothing to be sorry for, my friend. If you had not jumped in front of that horrible beast, I would most likely be dead by now. I do not have Elven healing on my side. Come, sit and rest while Gimli and I prepare some semblance of a shelter."

Legolas sighed and did as he was asked. That in itself bothered Aragorn. Normally Legolas would argue with anything even remotely sounding like an order.

The Elf slumped against the huge tree Aragorn and Gimli were going to make into a shelter tonight. Although the tree was foreign, he could feel a question in it. Legolas formed a picture of the beast that attacked them and the tree seemed to recoil. It immediately offered what comfort it could afterwards. Legolas smiled weakly, and heard Gimli clear his throat.

"The tree is concerned for me," he said, his voice raw. He had been dry heaving the whole way here; there was nothing left in his stomach to bring up. Not even melted snow could remain in him for long. The first few times, and after badgering Aragorn, he learned that he had been vomiting blood. He wouldn't admit it, but that scared him. He should be better by now.

Gimli snorted. "Well, I hope you realize now that Aragorn and I aren't mad."

Legolas turned in Gimli's general direction. "You as well?"

The Dwarf snorted again. "I wouldn't go tramping through Mirkwood with a point-eared princeling for no reason." Though the blood had finally cleared from the whites of the Elf's eyes, they still held a blind stare. It unnerved Gimli to see the seemingly indestructible Legolas in such a condition.

Legolas suddenly tensed, and he felt that if the tree could run, it would have.

"What? What is it?" Gimli asked, raising an ax, as Aragorn also came over.

"More of those creatures. I feel them…it is as if they are leeching the life from me…" Legolas trailed off and clutched his head in pain.

The Dwarf and Man stood defensively in front of Legolas.

* * *

Phalanth and Stellan walked through the forest, easily following the trail left by the three strangers. Every so often, two pairs of footprints would leave the trail and end in a small puddle of thick blood.

"Ah, it looks like our injured stranger is definitely _aswyr_ poisoned," Stellan said.

Phalanth rumbled a few yards ahead of her. "They can't be making good time, then. We should be upon them soon. I can smell the sick one faintly."

Stellan's head suddenly shot up. "_Aswyr_, and close. Come!"

* * *

Neither Aragorn nor Gimli wanted to fight these evil creatures again. They could not protect Legolas and still be aware of their own safety. In fact, they could barely take care of themselves, which is how Legolas ended up injured in the first place. It was also growing steadily darker, and they had not had a chance to build a fire. The beasts seemed to be wary of the fire last time.

The leader of the pack circled warily, while the rest remained behind. It sniffed the air a few times and locked its eyes on Legolas, knowing he was sick. The creature snarled, and cast about, smelling the air again. It growled low in its throat, and charged, its pack not far behind.

Aragorn and Gimli braced themselves. This pack was much larger than the first one they faced. Aragorn chanced a look back at Legolas, and was startled to see the Elf completely folded in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest tightly, obviously in a great amount of pain.

Aragorn didn't have any time to help his friend, though, for the leader was almost upon them.

Before the monster could strike, however, someone leapt in front of it and flung it backwards with a large staff. A loud roar suddenly reverberated through the forest, followed by the yelps of injured and dying animals.

The leader was on its feet again, and attacked the person, but it sidestepped away from the three travelers, drawing the creature's attention. The beast ran at the person, but at the last possible moment, the staff was brought up, impaling the animal.

There was a tense moment when the strangers eyed each other. Aragorn kept his weapon ready, waiting for the woman (for he had finally gotten a good look at her) to make the first move.

She did, spreading her hands and lowering the staff to a less threatening level. Then she spoke.

"_Nomoj ra aswyr nayo. Fawla qa naiin._"

Aragorn shook his head, not understanding her. The woman moved closer, and made a motion toward Legolas. Aragorn and Gimli both stiffened defensively.

"Aragorn…I think…she means to help. This…tree is happy…that she is here…" Legolas said, his breathing ragged.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, but stepped aside and made a gesture to the woman. She nodded, and reached under the voluminous cloak and pulled out a bag of sweet smelling herbs.

As she walked carefully past Aragorn, her hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the man's wrist tightly. Gimli tried to come forward and help, but the woman muttered something in her own tongue that froze Gimli in place.

Aragorn felt light headed and thought he was going to pass out when the woman released him.

"I'm sorry, that was the only way for me to acquire your language. I need to explain what I'm about to do to your poisoned friend."

Aragorn shook himself and looked up in surprise. "Acquire my language? Wait, what are you going to do Legolas?" he asked angrily, coming between her and his friend once more.

"The language explanation can wait. Where was he bitten? I need to reopen the wound, and it won't be pleasant."

Aragorn continued to glare at the woman. "The left side," Gimli offered.

She knelt down next to the injured Elf and smiled reassuringly. "May I?" and without waiting for an answer, lifted his shirt. She whistled upon seeing the wound. "This is ugly, stranger. You're slightly feverish as well. I need you to lie down in the most snow covered area you can find. The cold will help." She turned to Aragorn and Gimli. "I will need you two to hold him down. Like I said, I'll need to reopen the wound."

Everyone was silent for a moment, Aragorn not willing to trust this woman quite yet, but upon hearing Legolas's labored, raspy breathing, he consented. He and Gimli helped Legolas to an open snowy patch, took off his shirt and laid him down. Legolas sighed in apparent comfort.

The woman pulled a dagger, ignoring Aragorn's narrowed eyes. "Hold him," she said, and with no more warning than that sliced through the half healed _aswyr_ bite. Legolas screamed once then lost consciousness.

Gimli wished he could do the same, for the foulest smelling pus oozed from the wound.

"This would have kept eating him from the inside, slowly killing him. I'm going to clean it thoroughly and then cauterize it so it won't get infected." She looked at Aragorn, almost as if she was asking permission, but she went back to her work without saying anything. The woman packed snow into the wound then let it drain. She did this three times before she seemed satisfied.

"Now, do not be afraid. Phalanth!"

The Dragon materialized out of the darkness, ignoring Gimli and Aragorn who recoiled in shock. Phalanth leaned over Legolas and almost gently blew a thin line of orange fire, sealing the wound.

DarkHorse says: The language Stellan used here is pretty much untranslatable. It's just a combination of random sounds and a little Japanese for flavor. What she actually says though is: "The _aswyr_ are gone. I mean you no harm." Beware of lots exposition in the next chapter and not much action.


	5. Chapter 5

Once dawn broke, the four of them broke camp and continued heading east. Phalanth had gone ahead, making sure there were no _aswyr_ to hinder their progress.

Stellan led the way with Aragorn right behind her, followed by Legolas and Gimli. The Elf was still blind and a bit weak, but he was improving rapidly.

They walked silently for about and hour before Aragorn finally got tired of her silence.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

Since she was facing away from him, Aragorn didn't see the grin. "My name is Stellan. I come from the Empire of Aramoro, which is where we are now. We're headed to the city on the Moon Plateau; a safe place to rest while your friend recovers. After that, I'll take you to the capital city of Kamo. Now, why don't you tell me who you are and what your business is here?"

"We heard rumors of evil creatures lurking in the north. We came to investigate," Aragorn said shortly. He was still not ready to trust this woman completely.

"The _aswyr_. How far south have they gone?"

"We do not know for sure. Perhaps to Erebor."

"Erebor? I'm not familiar with it. Is it very far?"

Gimli and Aragorn exchanged a look. "It is about a four days' walk to the southwest from here. Dwarves live there now," Aragorn said.

"Dwarves?"

"My people," Gimli said, hiding his shock at her lack of knowledge.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Hm. You do resemble something the old tales mentioned, but we haven't seen one of your kind in ages. I think they disappeared from our lands when the Dragons first came." She shrugged and continued on. "Do you have Dragons where you're from?"

"No. The Dragons we know of are foul creatures, bent solely on destruction. They are no more than animals. There has not been a Dragon sighting in almost one hundred years," said Aragorn, watching Stellan tense in front of him.

"Phalanth is no mere animal. Your Dragons may be evil; my friend is not," Stellan said, her voice tight with barely suppressed rage.

"I meant no offense, my Lady," Aragorn said with a slight bow.

"I am 'Stellan', not 'Lady'. And what am I to call you?"

"Aragorn, and this is Legolas and Gimli."

"I thank you for helping me, Lady Stellan," Legolas said quietly from behind Aragorn.

She smiled. "I don't need thanks. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Much better. The wound does not pain me as much as before, and I do not feel ill."

"And your vision?" she prompted.

"Instead of a dark blur, I see a light blur. Is this normal?"

"Yes. Your eyesight should return within two or three days. Maybe shorter than that, since you seem to be healing extraordinarily fast."

"I am an Elf. We heal rapidly."

"Oh? What is an Elf?"

Gimli choked, and Aragorn looked at her in disbelief. Stellan noticed that her companions had stopped, so she turned. "What?"

"I am sorry, let me explain," Legolas said, speaking as he would to a small child. "Elves are immortal. We can be killed only by terrific wounds or grief. We have been called the wisest and fairest of all beings, and Man calls us the Firstborn."

Stellan looked closely at Legolas. "Hm. Fairest, yes, I can see that. Wisest, I'm not too sure about. After all, you did let yourselves get caught unawares in an unknown land with unknown creatures. And if you can be killed, you aren't truly immortal." She shook her head and started walking again. "No more distractions. I'd like to get the Moon Plateau before nightfall. Even if Phalanth clears a path for us, it's still not the wisest idea to be out in the forest in the dark."

"I would like to hear more about Phalanth, if you would oblige me, Lady Stellan," Gimli said. He wanted to know why there was such a difference between the black Dragon and the Dragons that had displaced his people.

"Phalanth is considered a knight among his kind. He has a close rapport with his uncle, the King, who took him in when he was just a dragonling. It's been said that Phalanth may be next in line for the throne when King Mycen dies, but that won't be for some time. Mycen is only just past his peak; he has a few more good centuries to put in."

"How old are the Dragons?" Gimli asked.

"Hmm…I think Phalanth is about twelve hundred. King Mycen is closer to two thousand. They usually live to three thousand, give or take a few hundred years."

"Your people are on good terms with the Dragons then?" Aragorn said, joining the conversation.

"Yes. We've been allies since before Mycen's reign. Perhaps if you stay long enough Phalanth and I can take you to the Dragon City. Their kingdom is just to the south of ours."

The travelers fell silent for a while. They emerged from the forest to face a great rock wall blocking their way.

"The Moon Plateau. There's a path we can take, but I think it would be better to rest for moment first. It's not a long climb to the top, just very steep." Stellan pulled two water skins from somewhere in her cloak. She gave one to Aragorn and one to Legolas. "He gets one all to himself. It will help flush the rest of the _aswyr_ poison from his system. Do what you will with the other one."

"And you?" asked Legolas.

"I'll make it to the city," was all she said.

A few minutes later, they were ready to be off again. Stellan led them to the base of the wall and to a set of stairs. They began to climb.

Normally Stellan would have gone all the way to the top without stopping, but she called for breaks every two hundred steps. It took them an hour where it would have only taken her twenty minutes, but they reached the top of the wall by the time the moon rose. She was grateful that the night was clear.

"This is why they call is the Moon Plateau," she said, and directed her tired companions to embrace the scenery.

Aragorn and even Gimli gasped out loud. The high plateau, with its white stone foundations, caught the moonlight beautifully. The full moon took up almost the entire sky and gave off a glow like daylight.

"Legolas, my friend, I am sorry you cannot see it. This is Arda at her finest," Aragorn said.

Stellan frowned, as if completely forgetting about the blinded Elf. She walked over to him and whispered. "Don't be afraid," then she gently grabbed his wrist, much like she did Aragorn's last night.

Legolas sucked in a breath through his teeth as he felt a momentary disorientation. Suddenly, he could see again, but something wasn't right. The angle was wrong, and he wasn't at the height he should be. It struck him then, that he was looking through Stellan's eyes and not his own. But once he looked at the moon above the plateau, he no longer cared. His heart skipped a beat at the sight and he felt as if he could live just on the light of the moon.

He was abruptly thrust back into his darkened world when Stellan released his wrist. "Valar…" he whispered, and realized there was something wet on his face. He quickly wiped the tears away and looked to where he thought Stellan was standing.

"Hannon lle."

DarkHorse says: I still swear that this will not turn into a romance. Is Legolas's reaction to the moon believable? I wasn't sure. More exposition in the next chapter, too. I'll explain Stellan's magic and a few other unanswered questions. Then we can get to fightin'. And anyone who can guess where the line "Instead of a dark blur I see a light blur" came from gets fresh baked e-cookies.


	6. Chapter 6

Stellan brought them to an inn where she was apparently well known, for the innkeeper greeted her warmly in their native tongue, which none of the three travelers could understand.

"Lady Mage! Good of you to come back! Shall I prepare your regular room?"

Stellan smiled at the stocky man. "No, I will need the largest room. I have guests tonight."

"Of course, of course. And what shall I have the cook prepare while you're waiting for your room?"

"A hearty broth will be fine, Keep." She thought for a moment, and then amended her order. "Enough broth for three, and something lighter for the fourth. Do you have any fresh produce?"

"Yes yes, I have just the thing. Please, make yourselves comfortable and your meal will be brought out to you soon." With that, the innkeeper scurried away.

"We'll eat and then go to the room," Stellan explained once she herded her companions to a table.

Gimli rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Good. I am tired of road rations. One can only subsist so long on dried venison."

Legolas chuckled. "I would imagine you, Master Dwarf, could subsist for quite awhile. Was it not you who said he could eat nothing but venison for a year and not lose his taste for it?"

"I said no such thing, Elf!"

"No, no I distinctly remember hearing that. Do you not remember, or perhaps you are finally losing your mind?" Legolas continued. "Maybe you have already gone mad and Aragorn and I have not noticed yet. After all, we could hardly be expected to determine the difference between a sane Dwarf and a mad one."

Gimli sputtered incoherently. Aragorn tried not to laugh and busied himself with his pipe. "You are certainly in better spirits, my friend," he said, and put a hand on Legolas's shoulder.

Stellan watched the proceedings with a bemused look. "You all have a very odd relationship."

* * *

After eating and settling into their room, Gimli immediately fell asleep. There were four beds in the cramped space, but Stellan had decided that they would only be staying this night before moving on to the other side of the Plateau. 

Seemingly lulled by Gimli's snores, Legolas also fell asleep. Aragorn noted that the Elf's eyes were only half closed, a sure sign that he was healing. The Man sighed contentedly and lay back.

He must have slipped into a doze before being startled awake by the sound of a door closing. Aragorn got up to investigate, and found Stellan slipping out the front door of the inn. He followed her until she stopped under a tree a short ways from the inn and plopped ungracefully into the grass.

Aragorn was about to speak when a bright light suddenly appeared before her. He tried to move, but it felt like he was trying to walk under water. He tried to speak, but no sound would come. His vision and hearing became hypersensitive and he realized that though Stellan was speaking in her own language, he could understand everything clearly.

"_Ka_ Moro," Stellan said, and got to her feet.

The bright light shifted and writhed, faded a little, and then disappeared altogether. In its place stood a pure white wolf the size of a horse.

"What may I do to serve you, Goddess of my people?" Stellan asked, and bowed low.

"Raise your head, child," the beast replied in a surprisingly gentle tone. "You already have done much. The three strangers you found in the western forest are of great power in their lands. They will be great allies. You must protect them. The Dragon Knight has also been chosen for this task. You will take them to Kamo and bring them before the Emperor, but do not heed his words. He will soon be beyond our reach. The Master has grown strong in his slumber, and all the power that was once within the Dark Tower has passed to him."

"But _Ka_ Moro, what can I do against such a power? These allies will not be enough," Stellan said, motioning behind her to where Aragorn was standing.

"Do not despair. You will know what to do when the time is upon you. Have faith, Lady Mage."

The creature disappeared and Aragorn found he could move and speak again.

"What…?"

Stellan took a deep breath. "I feel I have much to explain."

* * *

She made him wait until they were back at the inn and had awoken Legolas and Gimli (who was not happy being roused out of a sound sleep) and were seated in the common room. "First, that was the Wolf God Moro. '_Ka_' is an honorific, like saying 'lord' or 'lady' in your language. Moro is worshipped among my people and only manifests before those who have great faith, are truly in need, or have been touched by her in some way. Being touched bestows great power, which is why you may hear people refer to me as 'Lady Mage'" 

"Like a wizard, then," Gimli said.

"I have heard of 'wizards' before, but I understand they are separate race of people called the Istari. Mages are human and not usually born with magical abilities. That is up to Moro."

"How did you come to be a Mage?" Aragorn asked.

Stellan winced, as if at an old injury. "I was twelve. My parents were long dead, and I raised myself on the streets of Kamo. Some of the Imperial guards caught me picking the pockets of the local nobility, and I was tossed into the dungeons of the palace. One of nobility was a close friend with the Emperor, and he pushed for my execution. He called me a thief, which I was, but he also called me a heretic. The Emperor believed him of course, because why would he take a filthy street girl's word over a nobleman's? So I was sent to be executed."

"Moro intervened?" said Legolas.

Stellan smiled slightly. "Yes, or I wouldn't be here. I didn't pray to her really; I just asked that she make my death quick and painless. I was resigned to my fate, and I stared levelly at the executioner. Just before the ax fell, though, Moro appeared and declared that I was her servant and wasn't to be touched. She freed me from my bonds and brought me to where a Dragon was sunning himself. She told me that from now on I was to be a Great Mage, and that the Dragon would be my guardian."

"Phalanth," guessed Gimli.

"Right," Stellan answered with a reminiscent grin.

"Is that Emperor still in power? I cannot imagine that he would take someone whom he almost had executed to be an advisor," Aragorn said.

"No, he died shortly after I was taken to Phalanth. Moro's never confirmed it and I've never asked, but I think she or one of her servants might have taken care of it. The Nobleman was killed right afterwards. Divine retribution, I think."

"What about the Emperor now? Does he know about your past?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course. He serves, or served, Moro the same as I. I had noticed his distance from the Wolf Gods some time ago. I assume that the Master _Aswyr_ has subverted him. Moro said he was almost beyond their reach. I wasn't too fond of him anyway."

"But you are still going to bring us before him, even though he may be in the hands of evil?" Legolas said.

"I have to. Moro said I would. She has a reason for all things; never fear. Besides, I'm here to protect you," she said with a smile. She was feeling more like herself now. The story of her induction into Magehood brought her mood down considerably. But then, anything was a letdown after a talk with Moro. "The man's not a tyrant, if that's what you want to know. He was always a bit heavy handed, but not evil up until now. Phalanth will be with us too, and his great body can shield us from anything the Emperor throws at us."

Legolas felt he could believe her in that, but there was something else that troubled him. "Lady Stellan, who is the Master _Aswyr_?"

"Honestly? I don't know. No one does. He could be a man, a Dragon, an Elf, a Dwarf, or just a giant _aswyr_ with superior intelligence. No one's every seen him. No one that's come back to talk about it anyway. Moro and the Wolf Gods may know, but they let us figure out things for ourselves unless we're in serious trouble. It's the curse of free will." She yawned suddenly. "Well, I think that calls an end to our discussion. Sleep as late as you will; we're in no hurry. It should only take two or three hours to make it to the other side of the Plateau."

DH says: Wooha! I hope that explains the vast majority of the previously unexplained. More of Phalanth being a big ass dragon in the next chapter. See, no romance yet! And the e-cookies go to Deana and BitterLee for guessing the where that line came from.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to the other side of the Plateau was uneventful, as was the descent to the great plain below.

"This is the Kamo Road," Stellan said. "It will take us right to the city. Phalanth should be joining us shortly."

As if on cue, the black Dragon dropped to the ground in front of them. He and Stellan exchanged a few words and then he flew off again.

"He'll watch the Road from above. There aren't any _aswyr_ on this side of the Plateau, but there are other dangers we should be aware of," she said, and started walking.

"Like what?" asked Gimli.

"Oh, the usual. Bandits, other wild animals, rogue Dragons."

"Dragons?" Gimli said again, and looked skyward.

Stellan laughed. "I'm sorry Gimli, I'm kidding. There's no such thing as a rogue Dragon. Rogue people, however, are another story. There's a tribal leader to the north of here who's been making quite a name for himself by taking over the surrounding area. He claims to be a prophet of some sort, which is impossible, but his people believe he speaks the truth." Stellan shrugged. "No matter. Legolas, my friend, are you ready for a more brisk pace?"

They made good time across the plains. Stellan kept moving at a fast walk instead of the leisurely pace she had set on the other side of the Plateau. Phalanth came down once or twice to update Stellan on the goings on around them, but otherwise they traveled in silence.

It was almost dusk when Stellan suddenly came to a halt. Her eyes narrowed and she looked south, then to the sky as if searching for Phalanth.

Aragorn came up to her. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"They've circled around behind us and are coming up from the south. They're following us."

"Who?"

She closed her eyes. "People. About thirty of them. And they are not happy," she said, opening her eyes again. "Come. There's a rocky outcropping near here. Quickly!"

The three of them ran behind Stellan, hearing the group of people quicken their pace as well.

They made it to a large field of stones. Stellan crouched behind the largest one and motioned for the rest to join her.

"The Stone Plains are far enough off our main course that I do not wish to be caught here long. Phalanth should be able to get us all out of this place before the situation gets out of control. However," she said, dropping her cloak to the ground and brandishing her staff, "I will probably need to do some fighting."

Aragorn looked over at Legolas. He had his bow out and an arrow knocked. "I can see well enough to hit a target, Aragorn."

"That wound is not fully healed, Legolas. Gimli and I will take care of this. You and Stellan should stay back here," Aragorn said.

Gimli leapt to his feet from where he had been resting on the ground and grinned wickedly.

Stellan looked at all three of them. "The thought was that I would go negotiate first. Failing that, you all can back me up." She held up a hand, silencing Aragorn for the moment. "You are guests in our land. I will not let any harm come to you while under my care. Stay here, and do not come out until the time is right."

"I do not like this idea, Lady Stellan. We are more than capable fighters," Aragorn said. If she wanted to speak to these people, fine, but all of them should go. She was no match for a group that large, no matter her skills.

Stellan grinned crookedly at him. "So am I." Then she walked away.

As Stellan approached the leader of these men, she looked back to make sure her companions were still out of sight.

"You trespass," the man said as she stopped in front of him.

"My apologies, sir. We were on the Kamo Road heading to the city when I noticed your presence behind us. We came here with hope to better defend ourselves against an enemy."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Enemy? You think I am an enemy, woman?"

"I did not know anything when we came here. I only knew we were being followed," Stellan said, keeping her voice steady.

The man stepped closer. "You reek of power, woman. Do you wish to take my land from me, like every non-believer in this wretched Empire?" he sneered.

"No. We are on our way to the city and we mean you no harm or disrespect. Please let us pass," she said, but knew that it was hopeless to negotiate with him any longer. She reached deep into the reserves of her Mage power and kept it ready.

"No disrespect? You're trespassing, is that not disrespect enough? You will come with us. You are high born, woman, and would make a great sacrifice."

Stellan couldn't help but snort at that. If he only knew he was calling a street child high born, she thought.

He made to reach for her, but she knocked his hand back with her staff. "Do you not know who I am?" she asked.

The man growled and reached for his sword. "I will spill your blood upon our altar, woman, no matter who you are," he said and turned to his men. "Bring me this bitch's head!"

Stellan jogged backwards a few paces and almost ran into Aragorn who was running towards her. Legolas and Gimli were not far behind, with Legolas firing arrows as he ran. His shots thinned out the front line enough for Gimli and Aragorn to break through and attack the tribe's own archers.

Meanwhile, Stellan was battling the leader. He slashed at her neck, but she blocked the blow with her staff. She spun off his sword and struck him behind the knees. He stumbled but didn't go down. He swung his sword again, aiming a little lower. She leapt back, the blade barely missing her abdomen. Stellan reached for her magic and readied a spell. Before she could use it though, the leader thrust his weapon towards her. She saw it at the last moment and twisted, but the sword pierced her left hand. Stellan grunted in pain, and with her hand still impaled, she released the spell.

"_Gamushin!_" she shouted and pointed the staff at the leader's chest. A dim light came from the tip and hit him squarely. His eyes rolled back and he fell, dead.

Before the man even hit the ground, a roar echoed in the sky as Phalanth arrived. The remaining tribesmen converged on the Dragon, who lashed out with claws and teeth. It was over in moments.

Stellan hissed in pain as Aragorn pulled the sword from her hand. "How did you manage this?" he asked.

"He stabbed at my chest. I was holding my staff in my right hand, so my left was open when I twisted away. It was either my hand or my heart. And I didn't have time to pull it out."

The smell of smoke wafted towards them and Gimli said, "Good of him to clean up after us. I suppose it is the least he can do since he was not there to spare us from injury. Or further injury."

Legolas sat up from his resting position with a wince. "I am not 'further' injured, Gimli. Only sore. And it is good of Phalanth to dispose of the corpses, though it seems rather…sacrilegious to do so in such a fashion. Were these people not devout in their beliefs?"

"They were heretical. They had forsaken Moro. They attacked us and wanted me to be a sacrifice. Devout or not, these people had no cause to do such things," Stellan said. "Also, it's almost impossible to dig a grave here." She stomped the ground with her foot. "The ground is always frozen."

DH says: this has been sitting on my computer since October. WTF is wrong with me? In case you haven't noticed, I tend to start things and forget about them. Hopefully my muse will revisit me. My apologies for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Following the attack by the bandits, Stellan decided to make a hasty camp in the Stone Plains. Had she been alone, she probably would have continued, but Legolas was still not at full strength and she didn't want to push him. Besides, the death spell she used on the tribal leader was going to cause problems.

* * *

As night fell, Phalanth spared them the trouble of building a fire. He watched the strangers speak quietly amongst themselves, not understanding a word. He really ought to acquire their language. While Stellan was around, she would use magic to convey the gist of any conversation she and the three travelers had. 

He rumbled contentedly, almost a cat like purr.

* * *

Stellan was off toward the edge of camp, watching Phalanth. When she was sure the Dragon was finally asleep, she made her way through the darkness to a boulder large enough to keep her hidden. The tenuous control Stellan had kept since making camp was about to break. 

Just as she slipped behind the boulder, Stellan hissed in pain and doubled over. She clenched her hands into fists as the sharp pains firing through her stomach became nearly enough to make her lose consciousness. Her fingernails dug into both palms, drawing blood and reopening the sword wound on her left hand.

Stellan sank slowly to her knees and vomited. When there was nothing left, she slumped back against the boulder and came face to face with Phalanth. She groaned.

"You used the death spell and didn't tell me?" he accused.

"It was…the quickest…way," Stellan said weakly. She coughed painfully and spat bile.

"That spell will be the death of you," Phalanth said without ironyand shoved his head under her arm, lifting her to her feet.

Stellan moaned again. "Don't. Just…let me rest here…for a while."

If Phalanth could frown, he would have. "I've seen you use _gamushin_ before, and it's never been this bad. Tell me what's wrong."

Stellan plopped back to the ground as she slid off the Dragon's head. "The more I use it…the worse it gets. I don't know…how long…" she trailed off, and her eyes began to close.

Phalanth prodded her none too gently with his nose. "Do not fall asleep on me," he ordered through clenched teeth. "This is…" He stopped and sniffed. "Blood?" He nudged her face carefully, and found that there was blood trickling from both of Stellan's ears.

His eyes widened in horror, and he sucked in a breath to roar for help, but Stellan, faster than he thought should be possible in her condition, reached out and grabbed one of the bony plates on his head.

Phalanth's vision swam momentarily, and he realized that Stellan was using magic on him. He pulled away, and Stellan pitched forward, unconscious.

He roared.

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn all jumped, startled by the Dragon's voice. They looked frantically for the source, and then saw a burst of yellow fire spark from behind a boulder. They ran towards it.

Aragorn was the first to arrive. He slid to a stop beside the Dragon, and looked down at Stellan's limp form. "What happened?" he asked.

Phalanth's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before he finally was able to fight out the unfamiliar language.

"Ssspell. On trrrribe man. Ssssick."

"Gimli, Legolas, help me get her back to camp. I need more light." He turned to Phalanth again as they made their way back. "So whatever spell she used to kill the tribe leader did this to her?"

The Dragon nodded. He watched as the three strangers laid Stellan out near the fire. Aragorn went to his pack and retrieved his medical supplies.

He knelt next to Stellan and pried one of her eyes open. "They are dilating fine, so I do not think there is any permanent damage. Phalanth, where does her magic come from?"

"Morrrro."

Aragorn frowned. "I know that she received the magic from Moro, but how does she use it?"

The Dragon cocked his head to one side. "Don't underrsstand. Magic frrrom Morrro."

The Human sighed and shook his head. "No. Does it come from her head? Or her heart?"

"Ah. Head, yesss."

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you. I think she will be all right. She seems to have overextended herself. She just needs rest."

Phalanth blew smoke through his nostrils. "Sssilly Mage. Headache forrr dayss. Sssleeping forrr dayss, maybe. I lead rrresst of way. Carrry ssilly Mage."

The three travelers exchanged a glance. Though it was somewhat humorous to watch Phalanth struggle with the language, Aragorn wasn't sure it was a good idea to move Stellan when she was so incapacitated.

"Phalanth, I do not think it would be wise to-"

Phalanth silenced him with a look, but then his face moved into what Aragorn assumed was the Dragon's attempt at a smile. "Arrragorrn, my thankss forr helping herr. Morro watch." He rumbled a bit, his equivalent of a laugh. "Ssstellan…indesstrructible."

DH: Sorry for the mini-chapter, but hey, at least i updated! you peasants should be happy that i remembered/got off my lazy ass! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

When dawn broke the following morning, Aragorn and Gimli hoisted the still unconscious (or sleeping) Stellan onto Phalanth's back. Once ready, Aragorn decided to voice his opinion once more.

"Lord Phalanth, while I understand the need for us to reach the capital as soon as possible, I do not believe it should be done with Lady Stellan in this condition. She needs complete rest to recover."

Phalanth blew smoke through his nostrils, something Aragorn had come to associate with a sigh. "Yourr voicce hass been hearrd, Arragorrn, and I thank you forr yourr conccerrn. But we musst make hasste."

"Very well. We will follow you to the capital, then."

The Dragon nodded, and began walking. His huge strides forced the three travelers into an almost jog to keep up with him.

By mid afternoon, the pace had finally begun to wear on them. While they were willing to deal with it, the third time Legolas stumbled and almost fell was enough for Aragorn.

"Lord Phalanth!" he called a little breathlessly. "I believe a short break is in order. Legolas is still recovering from the poisoning and cannot keep this grueling speed."

The Dragon stopped, seemingly a little reluctant, but nodded and moved off the main road. He crouched and allowed Aragorn to slide the sleeping Mage off his back. Phalanth rolled his shoulders and said, "Perrhapss an hourr. Ssilly Mage dead weight. I will make firre."

Gimli gathered the wood necessary for the fire and watched, fascinated, as Phalanth lit it. Aragorn was on one side, tending to Legolas. The wound hadn't reopened, but it was still red and tender to the touch. The Elf munched thoughtfully on the last of the dried fruit in his pack.

Stellan was opposite all three of them, having been propped up against Phalanth, who was curled up like a cat.

"Lord Phalanth? If I may inquire, does this happen to Lady Stellan often?" Legolas asked.

The Dragon rumbled a bit in his throat. "Pleasse, none of thiss 'lorrd' and 'lady' nonssensse. And no, thiss doess not happen. Thiss…iss bad."

"Bad?"

"Grmm. Ssleeping too long. Sshe sshould be awake by now. I have sseen herr get 'Magic Ssick' beforre, but sshe alwayss sstayed awake. Thiss death sspell iss not ssomething a Mage of any sstrrength sshould usse recklesssly."

"When we get to the capital, will there be someone to help her?" Gimli asked, nibbling on his own road rations.

"No ssuch perrsson exisstss. Sshe hass to rrecoverr on herr own."

"And will she recover on her own? You said she was indestructible. Does that mean that Moro will protect her?"

"Perrhapss. But perrhapss thiss iss herr punisshment forr ending a life."

Shortly after, they were moving forward again.

The sun had just begun to set when the white gates of Kamo became visible on the horizon.

"Finally," Gimli muttered, which earned him a snort from Aragorn and Phalanth.

"We tracked Merry and Pippin from one end of Rohan to the other and you choose to complain about this short trip?" Legolas asked, poking the Dwarf in the shoulder. Gimli grumbled but didn't respond.

After securing Stellan once more on Phalanth's back, they were off again.

They hadn't been walking for more than an hour when they were confronted by a troop of soldiers from Kamo.

"Hold Lord Phalanth! By order of the Emperor, these three criminals are to be remanded to our custody. You are free of their presence."

Ignoring the soldier for the moment, Phalanth looked back at his three companions. "I trrrusst Sstellan with you." Once she was taken care of, Phalanth turned his attention to the soldiers.

"I care not for the orders of the Emperor. You will not delay us here. Lady Stellan is Magic Sick and should be brought to the capital quickly. Now, will you let us pass?"

The commanding officer spoke again. "I can't allow that, Lord Phalanth. The criminals must come with us. Then you will be free to take the Lady Mage to the capital. Be careful, Dragon Prince; your words are treasonous."

Phalanth's red eyes widened. "You would go against the will Moro? It was she who told Lady Stellan to bring these strangers to Kamo, unharmed. And do not threaten me, soldier. I am not of this realm and not held to its laws."

The commander shifted uncomfortably, but held his ground. "I am bound to its laws. Therefore, you cannot pass until the criminals are handed over to me. Please, Lord Phalanth, you must understand…"

"I understand that if will not let us pass, I will be forced to—"

"Phalanth."

The Dragon started in surprise, and turned to see Stellan on her feet. "Stellan! Are you well?"

She gingerly made her way over to him. "No. My head…Commander, you will let us pass."

"I'm sorry, Lady Mage, I can't. I'm under orders from the Emperor himself."

"That was not a request, soldier."

The soldiers behind the commander began to get nervous. None of them wanted to deal with an angry Mage and her Dragon. Not to mention the three strangers that had killed a pack of aswyr.

The commander looked lost. "Lady Stellan—"

"I will deal with the Emperor," she said, and turned to wave her companions forward. "We're leaving."

The soldiers parted, letting them through. They continued walking until the troops were no longer visible. Stellan suddenly turned off the main road and into a small clearing where she sank heavily to the ground. Aragorn was at her side in an instant.

"Are you all right, Lady Stellan?"

"Not 'Lady'. How many times do I have to tell you?"

The Ranger just looked at her. She sighed. "I'll be all right in a while. I'm just tired. What's been going on?"

"Nothing. This is the first 'excitement' we have had since you collapsed back in the Stone Plains. Here, drink," Aragorn said, and held out a water skin.

"Good. Legolas, how are your wounds? Are they healing well?"

"Yes, thank you." He hesitated, but then asked, "We are considered criminals?"

Stellan sighed. "The Emperor wanted any aswyr in the realm left alone. When you killed the pack on the other side of the Moon Plateau, he sent Phalanth and me to investigate and bring you before him. I've told you as much earlier. The Emperor, however, believes you've committed a crime against him by disobeying an order you knew nothing about. Since he's sent troops to intercept us, I'm assuming he doesn't trust me to hand you over quietly. That may cause problems when we reach Kamo."

"You mean they would attack you?" Gimli asked.

"Possibly. If the commander were to report back to the Emperor and say that I'm Magic Sick, the Emperor would use that to his advantage. I can't use magic in this condition. Or I shouldn't. I would think that Moro would protect us, but even I'm not reckless enough to risk that."

"What do you suggest, then?" Aragorn asked, lighting a pipe.

"I could kill the trroopss beforre they rreach Kamo," Phalanth said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

The three travelers looked scandalized. "That's a bit extreme, Phalanth," Stellan chided.

They thought in silence for a while. "Is the Dragon City far from here?" Gimli asked.

Stellan and Phalanth looked at each other. A slow smile spread over Stellan's face. "Not far at all."


End file.
